Lovely Angel
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: Konan is the new girl at Konoha High School. The popular kids adore her, but she feels herself drawn to a particular auburn-haired boy that others call a monster. A story of how one girl changed his life. High School Pein/Konan. PLEASE R&R! AND ENJOY
1. Pein

Lovely Angel

Okay, high school romance PEINxKONAN….PLEASE R&R! :D

CHAPTER ONE:

PEIN

Looking at her new high school, Konoha High, Konan closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She could still see sunlight, even from behind the eyelids that covered her amber orbs. Konoha was too sunny, too dry without rain. Amegakure, however, was always raining, water falling from the heavens to cleanse the village. Shifting the black backpack that was located on her right shoulder, Konan opened her eyes and stepped into the air-conditioned school.

She tried to quickly walk to the office, ignoring the ringing bell that signaled everyone to class. Her mind was so focused on making her way to the office that she didn't notice a red-haired girl put her foot in Konan's path. She tripped over the girl's foot and fell flat on her face, her black backpack sliding down the hallway. In a moment, snickers and gossips were being passed among the crowd of teenagers. Konan looked up through her indigo hair and glared at the red-head.

"Awww, look at the new girl! Did you have a nice _**trip**_?" The red-head mocked, giving her hair a toss.

"Totally! You rock, Karin!" A blonde girl in a pony-tail high-fived Karin.

Silently, Konan stood up and walked to where her backpack had landed, only to have it handed to her by someone. Surprised, her head shot up to see a teenage boy. He had a unique hair color, like Konan's own indigo shade. His hair wasn't blonde, nor brown. Not quite red either. It was orange-auburn. Brighter than auburn, but darker than orange, it was in the shadows at least. The color suited him quite well with his peach skin. Her bright, amber eyes moved to his and she found herself gasping in wonder. His eyes were tainted purple and there were layered swirls around the pupil. Konan had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life. She would have loved to gaze at him forever, but something else took her attention away.

Piercings.

There were so many of them compared to the one stud in her own bottom lip. Six were in the bridge of his delicate nose, two under his bottom lip, another six around each ear and a bar that was going through each one only added to the wild collection. Still, he was charming.

"Umm…you dropped your backpack." His voice was deep but soft, like velvet.

"I think I know that already." Konan smiled up at him.

"Here." He handed the backpack to her, but didn't return her smile.

"Thank you." She took it from him and drew her hand back when his skin brushed against hers.

"Your welcome….Do you want me to walk you?" His eyes stared at her intensely.

"No." Konan turned and bolted to the office, still feeling his gaze on her.

What did he think she was, a weakling? The office wasn't so far away, she could make it on her own. She may be new, but one day, her authoritive personality would take over the school. Sighing, Konan opened the door to the office.

"Hello! How may I help you?" A fair, pink-haired girl looked at her with excited, green eyes.

"Are you a teacher?" Konan wondered.

"No, I'm an office aid for first period class. My name is Sakura. And you?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm Konan, and I'm a bit late. Some girl named Karin tripped me in the hallway. A boy with auburn hair and piercings helped me though." Konan explained.

"Konan…you're the new girl! And don't worry about Karin and Ino, they bully everyone that they can get their filthy hands on. Pein, that piercing-full monster…leave him alone. I'm surprised he even helped you. He doesn't care about anyone around here. Besides, he's hideous with those eyes and piercings. Okay…back to business. Here are your classes and I'll take you to the first one. Here's a map of the school." Sakura handed Konan a few papers.

Pein, so that was his name. Konan decided that Pein wasn't as bad as the pink-haired girl told her when Sakura grabbed her wrist. She led Konan out of the office and down the hallway. Sakura stopped in front of a door and peeked in through the small opening.

"Your first period will be a math class. Sadly, you have all the same classes as Pein. Just follow him around." Sakura grimaced and with a flip of her short pink hair, knocked on the door with a slender hand.

The door opened as a man with a bulbous nose and a cigarette in his mouth stepped out.

"Hello, Sakura." He blew out a puff of smoke.

"Hello Mr. Asuma. This is the new student, Konan. Konan, this is Mr. Asuma." Sakura introduced them to each other.

"Hello, Konan." Mr. Asuma greeted the indigo-haired teenager.

"Hi, Mr. Asuma." Konan responded.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll take it from here." Mr. Asuma put a hand on Konan's shoulder and lead her into the small classroom.

"Class, this is Konan, the new student." The smoking teacher turned to her. "Konan, introduce yourself."

"My name is Konan. My hair is a natural color, I didn't dye it or anything. I'm sixteen and I like origami, the art of paper folding. I moved here from Amegakure." Konan introduced herself without expression.

"WOOHOO! Art is a blast, hmm!" A blonde boy that resembled Ino stood and announced.

"Sit down, Deidara. And be quiet." Mr. Asuma ordered and Deidara automatically obeyed.

"Konan, you can sit down next to Pein, the boy with piercings. He's a bad influence to new students, but there's no other seat in here. Your paper also says that you'll be following him around all day, having the same classes as him." Mr. Asuma said with a disapproving frown.

'_I'm fine as long as he doesn't stare at me like that.' _Konan thought to herself.

"Okay." Konan muttered and walked over to the back of the classroom where Pein was sitting quietly.

"Hey, Konan." He looked at her.

"Hey, Pein. Sorry about earlier, I was just nervous." Konan whispered as she sat down in her seat.

"No problem." He replied and turned his attention to the teacher.

Throughout the class, Konan could feel his gaze on her. When her eyes met his to tell him she knew, he kept staring without an expression.

Staring with those ringed eyes.

After a class of boring numbers and creepy staring, Konan sighed happily as she packed her things and followed Pein out the door. He slowed down until his steps were in rhythm with Konan's.

"So, you're from Amegakure, huh?" He asked, turning his swirling eyes to look at her sideways.

"Yeah." Konan replied plainly.

"I'm from Amegakure too. I hate how it's so bright here. I'd prefer rain to this any day." He stated.

Class after class, Konan silently followed Pein everywhere she went. She wished he would stop his intense staring. It was burning a hole through her. Every move she made was tracked by his eyes. He didn't talk to her anymore and she didn't say anything to him. After all the dull classes, the bell signaling that school was over finally rang. Pein turned and left the room without a word. Finally, no more staring. Konan felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Quietly, she packed her things away and strolled out of the classroom. Konan bumped into Sakura, who was followed by Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Hey! How was your first day of school? You can hang out with Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and me instead of that stupid Pein!" Sakura exclaimed in delight.

Konan really didn't feel like talking. She still felt a bit betrayed after Pein left without a word.

"What's so bad about Pein?" Konan asked innocently.

The girls grimaced.

"He's a monster! He's hideous…Those eyes…" Sakura listed.

"There is something that bothers me...I hate the way he stares at me. It's like I can't have any privacy." Konan shuddered.

An outburst of chatter and quarrels broke out. The teenage girls argued all at the same time, but went quiet went a voice sounded behind them.

"Konan."

Stunned, Konan spun around and was relieved to see the red-haired Sasori with a blonde Deidara.

"Konan…" Sasori repeated.

"Did you hear…?" Konan tensed, she already knew the answer to that.

He heard.

He heard them gossiping about his best friend. Sasori gave Konan a brief nod."Come here." He ordered her.

"Konan…" Sakura was silence by a glare from Sasori.

Konan obeyed Sasori without a word. She had no idea what would happen to her. Sasori stopped in his tracks as soon as the other girls were out of earshot.

"Konan, you really shouldn't be so harsh on Pein." Sasori paused, giving Konan a chance to answer.

"I-I'm sorry." She looked at the ground shamefully. "Why does everyone hate him?"

"His eyes, his hair, his piercings. That's what everyone says. He isn't that bad of a person. Everyone just rules him out. You know, he's never talked to anyone outside his circle of friends until he met you. He doesn't have a home. He won't take any offers from us either. Pein's had a harsh childhood. You should give him a chance. And besides," Sasori continued. "Pein doesn't just go around and help people. I was surprised when he stepped out of the crowd this morning to hand you your backpack."

Silence.

"I never knew." Konan whispered, eyes wide.

"That's all I have to say." Sasori turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Konan called after him.

Sasori just turned around and smiled, making Konan blush slightly. Then, he left, followed by the silent Deidara.

"Maybe he isn't that bad of a person." Konan murmured to herself. "Pein."

She liked the way his name rolled on her tongue.

"Pein."


	2. Friendship

Lovely Angel

Hey! Sorry, the last chapter was a bit long…I know no one reads these notes, so ENJOY!

Me: Pein, would you please take the honor of doing the disclaimer?

Pein: …

Me: Please?

Pein: You don't own me. I'm a God.

Me: Thank you…NOW ENJOY(:

CHAPTER TWO:

FRIENDSHIP

"Pein." Konan let the name roll around on her tongue again. "Pein."

It was so simple. Pein. Just Pein. Konan played his name in her mind as she strolled through the woods behind Akatsuki High School. She planned to walk to the lake in the middle of the tree-filled world. Some time alone was what she needed after a tiring day of school. Barely anyone knew about the lake, but Konan had discovered it while she was exploring when she first moved here. She paused at the edge of the forest when the lake was in view.

Someone was there.

Someone with tangerine-colored hair.

Someone with black piercings in his ears.

Pein.

Taking a deep breath, Konan walked over to where Pein was gazing down at the sparkling water.

Standing behind him, she asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned around to look at her with his swirling eyes, showing no surprise.

A pause.

"No." He finally answered, motioning the indigo-haired girl to sit down beside him. "I only use that word for what I hold special to me."

"Oh, and…" She sat down next to him.

He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sasori told me about you…I'm sorry." Konan gazed down at the clean lake.

"Oh?" He remained expressionless, but he looked at her. "I knew he would eventually."

"So…I'm guessing you're hungry." She pulled out a sandwich from her backpack and handed it to Pein. "Eat this."

"No."

"Why?" She held it farther to him.

"Because I don't take sympathy." He moved his gaze back to the lake.

"But-"

"No."

"Pein." She was on the verge of begging. "Please. I don't want to see you starve."

"No."

"Look how skinny you are." Konan poked him in the stomach. Pein was quite fit and muscular, but she didn't have any other excuse open for use.

"I'm fine." His mouth slightly twitched upwards for a second, but quickly reshaped itself back to it's usual frown.

"Eat it." She waved the tasty piece of food in his face. "I know you want it."

"Stop mocking me. I don't want it." He slapped her hand out of his pierced face.

Konan pouted, "You're so stubborn."

"So be it." He continued staring at the lake.

Konan stopped pouting when she noticed a slight smirk on his face. It was so slight that even a microscope couldn't see it, but the blue-haired female could. She had an idea.

"Eat it, or else…." She smiled at the brilliant plan churning in her head.

"Or else what?" He turned to meet her eyes.

"Or else I'm going to tickle you!" She dropped the sandwich and attacked him.

Konan sat on top of him, tickling him with all her might. At first, he smiled. However, he looked like he was holding back something with all his strength. Konan tickled him harder. Finally, he broke and….

And laughed.

Laughter.

His laugh was the most beautiful thing Konan had ever heard in her life. It was so velvety, like his voice. His laugh had a melody, clean music to Konan's delicate ears. It had one thing that no other laugh ever did.

His laugh was pure.

Konan loved the sound of Pein's laugh, but it didn't last long when he suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. He tickled her and they fought for dominance as laughter filled the air.

"S-s-stop!" Konan half-giggled and half-gasped. "Can't…breath!"

"I win." Pein chuckled.

"Okay." She agreed.

They finally ended the half-hour of tickle fighting and sat side-by-side in the cool grass.

"Wow." Pein ran a hand through his orange-auburn spikes. "You made me laugh, let alone smile."

"You've never smiled before?" Konan asked in amazement.

"Nope. I don't have much to smile about without any parents." He uttered grimly.

"You should be more cheery, it hurts to be so serious all the time." Konan sighed.

"Oh well." Pein sighed. "I like to come here and gaze out at the lake. It calms me."

"Me too." She agreed.

For a moment, the two teenagers just sat and looked across the calming waters of the hidden lake.

"So…" Konan broke the silence. "Will you eat the sandwich?"

"…"

"Please?" She pleaded, picking up the piece of food from the grass and handing in to Pein.

"If you insist." He took it without any other objection.

"What…?" Konan stared blankly as the half-starved boy devoured the sandwich in a few ravenous bites.

"I'm too tired to argue with you." Pein added, "It's getting a bit late, shouldn't you be going home? Your parents will be getting worried."

"I don't have any parents either. And I don't feel like going back to the small apartment where I live." Konan told him quietly.

"Really, you should go back. Don't stay with me all night. I'll be fine." He insisted.

"Come with me. You'll freeze in weather like this. It's still winter." A drop of water fell from the sky as she said this, "And now it's raining. Come on."

"No, I'm-" Pein was cut off when Konan grabbed his wrist in one hand and her backpack in the other.

"I said come on." She dragged him off the ground.

"Wait." Pein reached out with his free hand and grabbed his own backpack. "Such authority."

"Can I trust that you won't run away when I let go?" Konan questioned him, ignoring his comment.

"Yes." He looked at her in the eye to confirm his answer.

"Fine." She let go and lead the way through the forest to her apartment.

Pein obediently followed after the blue-haired girl as she meandered through the streets of Konoha. The gentle, slight sway in her ideal hips as she walked planted a small flicker of surprise in Pein's mind. Konan was both stubborn and petite, a gentle lamb who could be fierce once she had her mind focused on a goal. The girl slowed down her pace to match Pein's.

"You know, you can live with me if you want." Konan smiled up at him.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" He met her gaze.

"Who cares? I wouldn't want to lose a friend to the cold weather." She shrugged and looked away, her brilliant smile slowly fading.

"Friend?"

"I thought-…yeah, you are my friend…right?" Konan's eyes widened a bit.

"That's for you to decide." He moved his gaze to the path in front of him.

"Then…am I your friend?" Her voice was so full of fear and confusion, that Pein forced himself to choose his words carefully, very carefully.

"I don't know. You're too nice. Usually, people outside my group of friends hate me terribly. How do I know you're not setting me up?" He said slowly, making sure his words were right.

"You don't trust me?" Konan froze in her steps, blinking through the rain that was getting heavier by the minute.

"It's just that I'm not used to people being so kind to me. They rule me out because of my eyes, my piercings, and my hair." He stopped too and looked at her through the sky's tears.

"I can't say anything about your hair, mine is blue. And I have a piercing too." Konan fingered the silver ball-shaped stud on her bottom lip. "Your eyes…why would people judge you about them?"

"Look at me!" He grabbed the slender girl by the shoulders and made her face him. "Look at my eyes! Can't you see what's wrong with them? I'm a monster!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Konan locked her amber orbs on his swirling ones. "You're not a monster! Your eyes…What do you mean your eyes?"

"They're hideous! Can't you tell?" His hold on her shoulders tightened.

"But…" Konan seemed to find her words. "They're not hideous! Pein! Stop, you're not a monster! You are Pein, the boy who helped me on my first day of school. I would have gotten lost if it weren't for you."

Pein didn't have anything to say. His tight grip on her loosened as his swirling eyes spinned more violently.

"Pein, you're not a monster, so stop thinking you are one. You are a sweet and kind person who I find a friend. Please don't think of yourself as anything else." Konan's voice softened as she pulled herself away from his grasp. "Now come with me before you catch something from this weather."

Silently, she gently took him by the wrist and lead him to a tall building. She lead him into the building and up three flights of stairs. They stopped in the hallway as Konan reached into her pocket and took out a key, which she put into the keyhole of a door. Silently, she opened the door and took Pein into her apartment.

"Konan?" Pein finally found the urge to say something.

"Hmm?" Konan turned the heater on.

"Thank you."

"What?" She turned around, a surprised look on her face.

"Thank you."

"No no, it's fine. It's lonely in this boring place too." Konan added, "Hurry up and dry yourself. You can use the towel in the bathroom and I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay." He took his backpack and headed towards the bathroom.

Konan walked to her room and closed the door. She moved to her closet, which she thrust open in attempt to look for a towel to dry her drenched body. She found an old towel clammed in the back of the closet and took it out. Konan undressed and wiped the water off her body. When she was finished, she slipped on a pair of soft pajamas and opened the door. She had just made it to the hallway when she heard a crash followed by other things falling to the floor. Silently, but quickly, Konan crept to the bathroom door and knocked on it cautiously.

"Pein? Are you alright?" She queried.

"Uh…" A confused voice sounded behind the door.

"Can I come in?" Konan highly respected the law of privacy.

"Sure." Pein grunted from the other side..

She twisted the old silver doorknob and flung the door open.

"…Oh." Was all Konan could manage in her surprised gasp.

Pein was sitting on the floor with an apologetic look. He had a towel in one hand while the other one was supporting his body. Konan's toiletry was on the bathroom floor scattered around Pein. A soap bar was next to his foot, telling Konan that he had slipped due to her sloppiness.

"Sorry…" Pein apologized, trying to smile, but failed utterly.

If it was anyone else in her bathroom, Konan would have snapped at them. But this person was Pein, and somehow she just couldn't bring herself to yell at him. There was something in the way he had tilted his head at an angle so his spiky hair tipped over and a few strands fell onto his forehead more to the side than usual. His widened, swirling eyes mixed confusion and surprise, resembling that of a puppy who had done wrong. His mouth turned slightly downward, looking pouted because of the two spiked piercings under his bottom lip. As Konan took in everything altogether, Pein looked like a little child waiting to be scolded for his wrongdoing. The scene made her fall to the ground and with a fit of giggles.

"Wha…?" Pein looked more confused than ever.

"It's just that…you look so funny!" Konan giggled.

"Well, I guess…I tripped on that soap bar right there." He pointed to the slippery substance by his foot.

"I know, sorry about that." Konan stopped laughing and crawled over to Pein. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied dusting himself off after he stood up.

"Dry yourself while I pick my things up. Do you have an extra change of clothes?" Konan picked up a bottle of lotion.

"Yeah. What do I do with the ones I'm wearing?" Pein asked, looked himself up and down.

"I'll wash them, hurry up before you catch a cold." The blue-haired girl stood up and arranged her toiletry neatly on the bathroom counter.

She quickly walked out of the room to give Pein some privacy. When she reached her own room, Konan sat on the king-sized bed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Konan."

"Yes?" She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm done." His expressionless face was extremely disturbing.

"Let's go to sleep, then." Konan patted the space next to her and Pein climbed in without another word.

She turned off the lights and looked out the window. The rain had stopped, leaving water droplets dripping from the roof.

"Good night, Pein." Konan climbed in next to him.

"Good night, Konan." Pein whispered.

Back-to-back, the two teenagers let dreams take them into a whole new world.


	3. Fallen

Lovely Angel

I have a whole new plot churning in my head(:

Me: Please…

Konan: You do not own me or my Kami.

Me: Thanks…now enjoy and review or Pein will kill you :]

Pein: No I won't…

Me: Shut up, Pein. -_-

Pein:…

Me: (:

CHAPTER THREE:

FALLEN

Pein woke up to find the space where Konan was sleeping last night empty. He propped himself up on an elbow and squinted into the morning light that was shining from the window. He could hear clattering in the kitchen and guessed the blue-haired girl was cooking breakfast. Yawning, he stood up from the bed, trying to make his way to the bathroom and at the same time, adjusting to the sudden movement that made his head spin. Time to start another torturing day of his life.

Konan set the fried eggs on the table along with a few other tasty foods. Pein gracefully entered the room, rubbing his eyes and blinking as he stared at the table full of his soon to be breakfast.

"Pein, you're acting as if you've never seen so much food before." Konan giggled. "Food isn't for staring at, it's for eating."

"Did you make this yourself?" Pein arched an orange eyebrow, ignoring her statement completely.

"Yes. Now come on, eat up." She took a seat and motioned Pein to do the same.

Pein sat down next to Konan and began the breakfast tasty enough to feed him just by staring at it.

:-:

The first few classes of high school were normal, Konan followed Pein around. However, conversations seemed to spark from time to time. There was still hope to get him to be more social. Soon, a little too soon, it was time to fill their now-empty stomachs. As Konan followed the orange-haired teen to the cafeteria, Sakura waved to her and bounded up energetically.

"Konan! Do you want to eat lunch with us? Sasuke's group eating at our table!" Sakura squeaked happily, but sent a glare towards Pein.

"Actually-"

"Okay! Glad you can come!" Sakura grabbed Konan's wrist and dragged her through the lunch line of hungry high-school kids.

Konan followed the enthusiastic teen with a lunch tray to a large white table where her other friends greeted her happily.

"Hey, Konan." A raven-haired boy motioned her to sit down next to him and she obeyed with an uncertain smile.

"Hey, Sasuke." Konan replied, though not in the fan girl squeak other girls used.

To Konan, Sasuke was just another good-looking boy. There was no need to get worked up about him. A boy was just a boy while a girl was just a girl. Nothing more.

"You're pretty cute." Sasuke ran a hand through the hair that framed his handsome face.

"Uhh…thanks?" Konan blushed slightly, but looked back down to her tray and began eating. She wasn't falling for his charm.

"No problem." He swung an arm around her shoulder, making her tense.

"Sasukayyyy! Would you like something to eat?" Sasuke turned to see an irritated red-head batting her eyelashes, making them look like they would fall off any minute.

"No." He replied coldly and faced Konan again. "So…I'm having a party at my house tonight. I was just wondering if would you like to come?"

"Can Pein come?" Konan blurted out the question immediately and covered her mouth in surprise. _Where did that come from?_

"What?" Sasuke spat. "Why would I invite him?"

"Why wouldn't you?." She crossed her arms and frowned. What was wrong with Pein?

"Fine…bring him if you want. As long as you come, I'm fine." He smirked and let his arm fall to his side.

Konan could feel someone staring at her back, his or her eyesight never faltering_. _She turned around to meet Pein's lavender-tinted eyes for a moment, but he looked away and wouldn't meet her amber orbs again.

:-:

"Konan." A low voice sounded behind her as she was making her way back to her apartment after school.

"Hmm?" Konan spun around to see a smirking Sasuke carrying a mischievous glint in his jet-black eyes. The glint was the only thing that kept her from believing that he had black-holes for eyes.

"You coming to my party?" Sasuke advanced on her, causing the nervous blue-haired girl to take a step back abruptly and bump her head against a wire fence.

"No, I don't have time." She flinched away from his hand as he reached towards her.

"Now, now. What is a hot girl like you doing then? You have time, I know you do. Stop lying." His eyes went crimson for a mere second, but quickly fazed back to his black orbs.

"I. Don't. Have. Time. Now leave me alone." Konan retorted crossly.

"Shut up, you hot toy." And with that, Sasuke grabbed a handful of her indigo hair and yanked her head back.

"What are you-" Her intense question was cut off when the boy moved forward and teased her neck with his warm tongue.

He slowly proceeded to do so, and began nibble her neck, but he stopped being gentle and roughly bit her like vampires do to their prey.

"Sasuke! Stop! Please!" Konan's voice into a piercing scream, rousing a lustful chuckle from him.

He began sucking at her neck, and bit her even harder, moving his free hand to her leg.

"Stop! Sasuke! It hurts!" She could feel her eyes sting, and soon tears broke out, flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

This feeling that he was stirring up in her. She could have forgotten it from living alone in an old apartment for so long, but he brought it back. It made her struggle, the horrifying feeling choking her into darkness. Into pure darkness. Fear. She closed her eyes, wanting to escape from this torturous fear.

Slowly, Sasuke's hand moved up her leg and hung onto her thin blouse. With a swift move, he tore it off and tossed it to the floor in a pile of white shreds. He stopped biting her neck and moved down to lick her bare shoulders. Konan desperately tried to push him off, flaying the hungry teen with punches and kicks, but he had her under an iron grip.

Suddenly, she felt the heavy weight lifted off her and heard a thud quickly followed by a grunt. The scared teen collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Konan opened her amber eyes to see an pierced teen towering above Sasuke, who was still recovering from the blow.

Pein. Never in her life has she been so happy to him.

"Don't touch her, you bitch!" Pein yelled defensively, reaching down to wrap his hand around Sasuke's neck.

"Shut up! Why do you care so much about the new girl, huh? Just because she has every class with you doesn't mean she's your girlfriend! Monster!" The raven-haired managed to smirk.

"You…" His grip tightened and Sasuke coughed.

"What's…the point of…doing this to…me?" Sasuke choked, but kept the smirk painted clearly on his features.

"Fine, but if you dare hurt Konan again…no, if you even touch her, you will certainly wish that you hadn't." Pein loosened his grip and stood up, watching as the other teen held his neck as he ran off, sending glares every once in a while.

Konan was still on her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably while trying to push away the horrifying emotion known as fear. She looked up with red, swollen eyes when she felt a body kneel down next to her. Pein's ever-watching eyes gazed at her, and she found gentleness in his sea of endless swirls. Still, the fear that Sasuke had stirred up in her was inevitable. Konan felt as if she could never trust anyone again. Not even the boy she had wanted to help so eagerly the day before. The hurt teen shied away from Pein, looking down to escape his caring gaze.

"Please…please don't hurt me." She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her weary body, as if to shield herself from the new, gentle emotion wavering from the pierced one.

Pein took off his black jacket, wrapping it around a shaking Konan, and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh…I won't hurt you. It'll be alright now." He whispered so gently that he had to confirm he hadn't turned into someone else.

"I'm scared, Pein. He…he bit me, and it hurts." Konan whined, her voice cracking every once in a while from her sobs.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright." He reassured her and picked her up, keeping in mind that she was very fragile at the moment.

Sure that she was in the arms of someone who won't harm her, Konan allowed herself to drift off into a deep sleep.

:-:

She awoke to the sounds of the television and Pein shifting around on the sofa, crinkling something around in his hands. The light scent of tea filled her nostrils and she turned her head to get a better look of her surroundings. She was…home.

Not that she wanted to call this dirt pile a home, but she had nowhere else better to go. Konan tensed when she felt a pain on the side of her neck, flashbacks of what happened earlier flooded her mind, and she closed her eyes to lock them back to wherever they had come from. When the memories were locked up safely for the time being, Konan reached up to feel her neck, and found out that it had been wrapped up in a bandage. A flash of black caught the teen's eye and she looked down to see herself wearing a black tank top. Had Pein dressed her when she was asleep? Blushing, she braced herself against the sofa to sit up and looked at the T.V screen that the pierced one seemed so interested in.

Origami? Was Pein actually watching an origami channel?

Konan turned to see him folding a paper rose. His calloused hands placed each delicate fold in the right place, and sometimes his brows furrowed a tiny bit when he reached a confusing part. But that was all. One of the most difficult patterns, yet he folded it flawlessly. Even she, an origami expert, couldn't fold something as perfectly as he did. Not even if she tried a thousand years nonstop. It was too perfect.

"_And now we have the one of the most delicate patterns of the rose." _The origami lady on T.V said happily, holding up a finished rose that was not quite as perfect as her viewer's.

Sighing, Pein reached forward and turned off the noisy machine with a remote. He sat back down quietly and held the fragile rose in his palm, fingering the folds as he spun the new figure around. He turned to Konan, who was now watching in awe. How could someone so fierce form something so delicate and perfect?

"Are you okay now?" He asked with a little smile.

Except it wasn't a smile. There was no joy in it, it was empty. The look painted on his features was just an expression used to hide something. Something dark and horrifying deep down inside. It was like the way he always closed his eyes when he smiled, trying to hide the hurt that showed in his forever-eyes. Perhaps it was…pain?

"Yeah. That rose…" Konan didn't take her eyes off the paper rose for a second.

Pein held it out for the teen to take and she took it gently into her slender hands, "I made it for you."

"It's beautiful, so perfect" She gasped, and closed her eyes, fingers tracing each perfect fold.

"No-"

"I hold this gift special to me." The blue-haired girl interrupted him boldly.

"Here." Pein took it from her hands and swiftly clipped it into her azure hair in front of her messy bun. "That fits you."

Konan was taken aback by his swift move, but managed to utter out a few words of thanks.

:-:

"You're pretty good at cooking." Konan complimented Pein as he helped her prepare a flame broiled fish and he smiled.

He smiled that smile that wasn't a smile. It was just a mask, and Konan hated that mask. She wished he would just let it all out, relieve himself from the strain of holding everything in.

And just…start all over.

When dinner was finished and both teens had taken a shower, they laid down in bed silently.

Konan couldn't help but turn to face Pein's back and let her eyes explore his skin. She marveled at the way the moonlight from the window kissed his bare skin, making his tan shade a glowing blue. The darkness turned his bright orange hair into a rusty auburn. It was slightly ruffled against the pillow, messing up his perfect spikes. His black, spiky necklace reflecting the light from the window didn't seem to bother him when it dug into his skin. Konan blushed slightly when she observed his bare back. It looked so smooth, like flawless water.

Yawning, Pein turned around to face the quiet observer with swirling eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, amused to find a small blush across her cheeks as she nodded.

The frightened look deep in her eyes betrayed her silent answer. Sighing, he gently put his arm around her waist and smirked slightly at her surprised look.

"Pein-"

"Shhh…don't worry. He won't lay a finger on you ever again. I'll keep you safe. Always."

And those words worked their magic as she stopped squirming under his hold. He closed his eyes and quickly feel asleep, leaving a madly blushed teen awake.

_I'll keep you safe. Always._

Konan thought of his gentle, caring words over and over again as she gazed at the sleeping boy. His face looked so peaceful, his usual grimace flattening itself out.

He looked so...handsome.

She smiled to herself, blushing redder, and closed her eyes. Silently, Konan promised herself that one day...one day she would be the one to save him from straying off the right path. Save him from getting lost in the path of pain and terror, and she would take him by the hand, and gently lead him to the world where he will be free. And of all the promises Konan made and broke, she will make sure that she keeps this promise. For Pein. Yes, she will do it for him, no matter what happens to her. Why?

Because she has fallen for this special, orange-haired teen.


	4. Dreams

Lovely Angel

Hey (: Sorry…didn't update much…school just started and I have TONS of homework. This chapter is a little shorter than my normal length, at least I think it will be…so yeah…I want to thank ALL of my reviewers(and readers) and I hope I didn't lose anyone in the LONG wait. If you didn't think it was that long…then good for you(:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID, IT WOULD BE NAMED PEIN SHIPPUDEN INSTEAD(: (Pein's busy dominating the world right now so I'm doing the disclaimer -_-)

CHAPTER 4:

DREAMS

His sight blurred for a moment and slowly cleared to the image of a calloused hand. He blinked once. Twice.

_Who's hand is this? _He thought and slightly contracted his muscles, the hand twitched. _Oh, it's my hand. Where am I?_

Confused, he took a step forward in the darkness, only to feel the sensation of falling. But he didn't scream for help. He just…fell. Fell down, down, down…to where though?

"Pein." A smooth, soft voice whispered and a girl appeared, surrounded by a light so he could barely make out her shape.

_Pein? Who's Pein?_ He wondered and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Frowning, he closed it and let himself fall freely again.

"Pein." She repeated and held out a slender hand.

He reached out without a thought and took her hand. She held on tightly, turning around and pulling him away from the darkness he was falling into. His feet touched the ground again and she let go. The angel turned around, almost blinding him in the light as he faced her. He squinted in the light as it grew, but quickly faded, revealing an indigo-haired teen with a paper rose in front of her bun.

He found his voice and managed to croak out a simple name he knew too well. "Konan?"

"Pein, my Pein." She whispered and reached up to touch his cheek.

Pein flinched back at the sudden warmth of her fingers on his skin, and repeated her name. "Konan…"

But she began fading out, and eventually disappeared, leaving him alone to wonder in his own thoughts again.

Shivering, he closed his eyes and reopened them to find himself back in the old apartment room, Konan sleeping comfortably in his arms. He had a sudden urge to tenderly put his cheek to hers, just to see if she really was that warm, but he remembered it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

It wasn't just a dream this time. Pein silently wished that she would claim him as hers and touch his cheek softly with her petite hand. He wished that she really could save him from the darkness and pain he felt. He wished she was his very own.

But…she wasn't.

Pein knew that he would keep on wishing everything he wanted to, and nothing would happen.

Sighing, he focused on the sleeping Konan in his arms again and smiled a bit. She looked so angelic. The moonlight caressed her cheek in a way he wished he could. But it was just a wish, just a simple dream that will never come true. As he gazed at her in her slumber, a tiny fire lit up in his cold heart. Pein frowned at the little, tingly warmth in his chest. What was this feeling? He closed his eyes, pondering about the knew emotion he just discovered.

_Was it hatred? No…can't be. Hatred is cold._

_Was it fear? Not possible…he won't fear someone so gentle._

_Was it hunger? Unlikely…if it was…then hunger for what? It won't be hunger._

_Was it an urge to protect? Maybe…_

_Was it…love?_

It was a strong word, strong enough to make Pein think twice about it before he came to his conclusion.

Love. That was it.

He loved her. He really did.

Konan is like no other. She was the one who helped him when no one else did. The one who refused to think of him as a monster. The one who had acted so bravely before, but completely broke down. The one who decided to be his friend. The one who trusted him. The one who could make him smile. The one who could make him laugh. The one who could draw out emotions from him. She was the one who lit the fire in his ice-cold heart. The one who gave him warmth when he was cold. The one who comforted him when he needed it. The one who made him love. Made him love with his cold, cold heart. But he believed in one thing.

That she wouldn't love him back.

And he won't let her. She was too pure to be ruined by a demon like him. And the words rang through his head as he opened his eyes to gaze at his new love.

_I. Don't. Deserve. Her._

He closed his eyes again and slipped into a dreamless sleep, but he made one more wish before he did.

He wished she would love him, too.

:-:

It was a dark night, the only light in a mile's diameter was the full, porcelain moon hanging in the black sky. What was such a beautiful thing doing here? The ebony sky was starless, creating a dark, gloomy atmosphere, as if the shady forest wasn't helping enough.

_What is this?_ Konan thought, she already knew too well that she was in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere. _Am I lost?_

A twig cracked, making the teen jump and shoot a startled look in the sound's direction. The world seem to freeze for a moment, and the shadowy figure of a man walked out of the mist.

Mist? All at once, Konan knew that the figure was no good. He seemed to have brought a gloomy mist along with him. She took a small step back, her heartbeat accelerating, and blood thumping loudly in her ears.

The figure took a step forward and something gleamed in the moonlight. Something sharp, a knife. He appeared in front of her in a second and she recognized his handsome face immediately.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Chuckling, he ripped open her shirt and brought the sharp knife up. His large hand held her under an iron grip while he pointed the knife to her chest. Then, he cut her. He cut her slowly, painfully etching bloody words. As if he was carving into her, engraving a scar that would be there for eternity.

She closed her eyes and screamed.

She screamed _his_ name. The name of the only person who could save her from this demon, again. The name of the person who was different. The name of the person she loved. And through her screaming, she heard something. A distant voice. _His _voice to be exact. Her name. She knew what she heard, she knew that he was there.

:-:

"Konan!" Now she really heard it, because the pain that was journeying across her chest disappeared. "Konan!"

She opened her eyes slowly, terrified that she would find herself in the forest with the sharp metal carving into her. But, it was gone. And all she could see was him. His beautiful eyes, with its eccentric circles swirling worry around in a miniature tornado.

She stopped screaming and struggling. Her ragged breaths slowed to a regular breathing.

"Konan." He hovered over her, hands on either side of her shoulders to support himself. His voice softened, "…you're crying."

She was so shocked that she hadn't noticed the wet tears streaming down her face. Wide-eyed, she just looked up at him. Pein sighed, then laid back down by the teen's side. Turning her to face him, he wiped away her tears with a gentle finger.

"Shhh…it's alright now." He whispered softly, but it wasn't working.

"P-Pein." The blue-haired teen sobbed harder, her breaths becoming ragged again, "Pein."

Shhh…Konan. I'm right here." He pressed her body against his own, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Her breathing slowed as she cuddled up against his bare chest. Konan inhaled his sweet scent and the ends of her lips curled up into a small smile.

He smelled like rain. The way Amegakure always smelled like. The way _home _smelled like.

And right there, she fell asleep, smiling.

She fell asleep breathing in his scent and listening to his steady heartbeat as his muscular arms held her protectively against him.

(A/N: I just watched Nagato's past before typing the rest of this, so if it's a bit bad, I'm really sorry. It's extremely hard to type and think while holding back tears.)


	5. Akatsuki

Lovely Angel

Hey! How's it going? School's getting on my nerves right now so my chapters are coming up really slowly…sorry about that xD I know no one reads this…so ENJOY and REVIEW(:

Me: Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan…since you guys are stuck in my head, will you please do the disclaimer?

Yahiko: You don't…

Konan: Own…

Nagato: Me.

Me: So expressionless):

Yahiko: YOU DON'T OWN ME! :D

Me: Thanks(: Now enjoy(: and review or my heart will break): xD

CHAPTER 5:

AKATSUKI

The morning sunlight shone in through the window, bathing the room with brightness. Konan woke up to the feeling of something soft pressed against her forehead and found herself facing Pein, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. All she could see was his tan neck and the black necklace with a spike digging into his skin. But he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

She tensed.

What was pressed against her forehead? Were they…his…lips?

Yet, even in this awkward position, it felt so…right. She sighed deeply, making sure she won't wake up her sleeping partner, and closed her eyes. Only to have them fly open at once.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._ _There's school today!_

With that thought, she sat up abruptly, waking the orange-haired teen in the process. He propped himself up with an arm and yawned sleepily.

He blinked at her with round, swirling eyes, "…Konan? Are you okay?"

"Shit, school started an hour ago! Hurry up!" She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and began to pull off her nightgown, but stopped once she realized that he was still in the room.

"Umm…sorry…" He mumbled, looking away.

"No, it's fine." Her cheeks turned bright red.

The two teens then rushed to get to school, and made it fifteen minutes later. Thankfully, they only missed one class period.

:-:

"Konan! Oh my gosh, I was so worried when I found out you weren't here! I thought something bad happened to you!" Sakura rambled as she hopped up happily, sending Pein a couple of glares. "Sasuke's eating with us again! He really wants to see you, so he sent me over here. Can you believe it? He sent _me _over here!"

"Yes…I sent this sweet blossom to call you over. You should be glad, we don't just ask _any _person to hang out with us." A deep voice chuckled and Sasuke walked out from the crowded lunch line, putting his arm around Sakura.

"Sasuke…!" The rosette swooned.

Konan was silent, slowly inching behind a certain tangerine-haired teen. She kept her amber gaze fixed on the floor.

"She's not eating with you guys. Come on, Konan." Pein took her hand and pulled her towards the table where he and his friends ate.

The blue-haired teen followed obediently, feeling Sasuke's glare like daggers slicing through her back. The feeling was so real, so intense. Konan winced. But she didn't wince because of the glare.

She winced because of Pein.

His sudden change in attitude was strange. Yesterday, he didn't really care who she ate with, but now, he was dragging her to wherever he enjoyed his meal. She had already spent most of her days with the orange-haired teen, yet she felt like she barely knew him. It was as if he was locked up in an unknown place and it was her job to find the right key to save him.

Except finding the key wouldn't be easy, like searching in a mountain of pieces, only to find the right one that would fit in the puzzle.

"Hey guys, check it out! Leader-sama's got himself a girlfriend. And she's pretty hot, un!" Deidara nudged a silver-haired teen in the ribs.

"Go fuck-" The teen's purple eyes grew wider when he caught sight of Konan. "That's a fucking hot girl, leader-sama."

Pein shot him a swirling death glare and tightened his grip on Konan's hand.

"What the fuck? He's fucking protective about her too!" The teen smirked, receiving an applauding laugh from the rest of the group.

"Oh, shut up." Sasori laughed. "At least let him introduce this young lady."

Pein pulled her in front of him and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Guys, I want you to meet Konan. Konan, this is the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki…?"

"It means dawn and this is my group of friends. By now, I'm guessing you know that I'm the leader of this group. Guys, please introduce yourselves." He added, "Politely."

"Hey, I'm Hidan and I'm a Jashinist so if you believe in anyone else, I will-"

"I'm Sasori, but we've already met." The red-head interrupted Hidan with a pleasurable smile.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK-"

"I'm Deidara, and I know you know me from the other day, un." The blonde teen who had yelled in class the other day waved absentmindedly.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO-"

"Normally, I would have made Leader-sama pay me for this, but he doesn't usually bring in girls, so whatever. I'm Kakuzu." A masked teen muttered, fumbling with a few coins.

"I'M NOT DONE-"

"Hello, I'm Zetsu." The bi-colored teen seemed to have spoken with two voices at once.

"Fucking people." Hidan finally gave up and crossed his arms angrily.

"I'm Kisame. You're so small." A blue-skinned teen asked, his beady white eyes looking the petite girl up and down. Konan smiled awkwardly.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Are you a good girl?" An orange-masked boy jammed his face up to the blue-haired teen's, causing her to lean back from the closeness. Pein sighed and punched him in the face, "I apologize for him, Konan." She nodded.

"Ow! Tobi didn't do anything wrong! Tobi is a good boy!" The boy fell on the floor with a bump, rubbing the cheek part of his mask, where Pein had aimed the punch.

"Hello, I'm Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you." A teen who closely resembled Sasuke nodded at Konan politely.

She abruptly took a step back and accidentally stepped on Pein's foot in the process, causing him to grunt uncomfortably.

"Konan, that's Sasuke's older brother. Itachi isn't like him. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." The pierced one took a seat on the chair across from Hidan and pulled her down next to him.

She nodded hesitantly.

"So, Leader-sama, is this the girl that you talk about so much?" Kisame pondered.

Pein's features gave away a small blush across his cheeks as Sasori scolded the shark-like teen, "Kisame!"

"Oops, sorry…I only wanted to say that she's just as good-looking as you described."

"Kisame!" The blabbermouth flinched when Sasori elbowed him, hard.

Pein blushed even more and Konan giggled, "Oh, is that true, Pein?"

The orange-haired teen blushed bright red, looking adorably embarrassed. He chewed on his bottom lip, taking in one of his spiked lip-piercings. Pein could have sworn that he had never been so embarrassed in his life before.

"Pein, I'm joking! You don't have to look so scared." She gave his arm a playful slap.

Pein sighed, relieved. He wiped his sweaty face on his shirt and felt a painful tug on his bottom lip.

"Aghh!" He winced.

"Pein? Pein, are you alright?" Konan had stopped giggling and was looking at him with concern. "Here, don't move. You're lip piercing is stuck in your shirt."

Carefully, she removed the spike from his clothing. "You're bleeding…"

As he was about to lick the blood off, she stopped him. "Don't do that. You'll have to take that piercing off or it'll get infected. Trust me, I know."

Pein did trust her, in fact, he trusted her with his life. He just didn't want to make a big deal out of a little drop of blood.

"Open you mouth." She instructed and he obeyed without a word.

Konan gently pulled his bottom lip out and inspected it closely. Then, she took hold of the back of the stud and removed the spike from his mouth. Hidan gave her a napkin, which she set the piercing onto. She reached out a hand for another one and mumbled a word of thanks when she received it.

"Sasori, can you please get me some antiseptic?" Konan observed the spike and wiped it clean of blood.

She nodded thankfully when Sasori handed her the item she needed. The blue-haired one dabbed the napkin into the alcohol and proceeded to wipe Pein's lip with it. He closed one eye and clenched his teeth as the antiseptic worked it's way into his flesh.

"I know it hurts, love. Hold on." Konan whispered, and not noticing what she had just called Pein, cleaned the spiked piercing with a new napkin.

The rest of the Akatsuki snickered quietly when the orange-haired teen opened his eyes wide with surprise. His features stayed that way as Konan reinserted the black spike into his skin.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, Konan. Nothing." He told her.

He let himself smile.

But still, the smile wasn't real.

And she noticed.

Noticed and promised herself that one day, she would get him to smile a real smile.


	6. Raining Tears

Lovely Angel

Hey, guys! My apologies for the previous chapter. I typed it all in one sitting and the plot was really bad. Sorry):

Me: Thank you(:

Pein: Oh…Why are you making me look so weak in this story? I'm not supposed to get hurt and have Konan treat me like a baby -_-

Me: Dude! It's not that bad D:

Pein: Sorry…She doesn't own the characters…I DO! I'M A GOD!

Me: Seriously?

Pein: Yeah…I'm godly serious. NOW ENJOY AND REVIEW OR YOU'LL DIE :]

Me: O_O

CHAPTER 6:

RAINING TEARS

"Prom?" She repeated her sensei's last word. "_Prom?_"

She angled her head to peek through her indigo hair at the pierced teen who sat across the room. Her paper rose shook, threatening to fall off, but stayed in the firm hold of a clip that held her neat bun together. She wanted to see his reaction.

The orange-haired teen sat there, blinking a couple of times at the front of the room before turning around to meet her amber gaze. And then, he did something that made her heart skip a beat.

He winked at her.

It was only for a short moment, an eye closing and reopening a second later. The pain deep inside, gone, replaced by a sparkle of delight. It was only a moment, but it had happened. Then, she let her slender lips curl upward, lift her perfect cheekbones, squint her amber eyes, and redden her porcelain face.

And he had a smile playing on his lips, because he couldn't do it yet with his eyes.

:-:

They were walking home when the sky began crying. Small drops fell on and around the two teens, soaking them in tasteless tears as they treaded towards their destination.

A mother walked by, with a little boy following close behind. And he suddenly tripped and landed on the wet pavement. Cries filled the air as the mother knelt down and wrapped her arms around his chubby body, whispering soothing words in an effort to comfort her beloved son. A man quickly rushed towards them, gathering his family into a loving hug. The mother smiled, taking a scratched arm in her hand and kissing it gently. The screaming ceased to a whimper and the mother held the boy's hand reassuringly as they began walking again. The man took the boy's other hand, giving him a grin and a light pat on the head. The boy stumbled a few times, but his parents were always there in time to catch him. And soon, they were out of sight.

The blue-haired teen heard a thump and swung her head to the right immediately. A soaked backpack lay in the place where her pierced partner stood a few moments ago. A flash of orange caught her eye, and disappeared into the dark forest behind the school. Reluctantly, she followed, dropping her backpack as well.

"Pein?" She called hopefully. The heavy rain had nearly blinded her, she couldn't even see a few feet ahead of herself. She followed the pattering of footsteps in the muddy earth, reaching out to try and grab onto something, anything. "Pein?"

The brisk footsteps' rhythm became faster, the figure running farther and farther away from her. He was leaving her in the dark, cold rain. He wanted to, so why stop him? With that thought, she stopped in her tracks and stood there, a hand still reaching out.

_Just let him go. He doesn't need you. _A deep voice told her. _He has his own path, and you have yours. _

She let her arm fall to her side again. But her mind wandered to the time she promised herself that she would save him from the pain. What was she doing? If she didn't stop him now, when will she? This was promise that she had to keep.

She broke into a run, reaching out with both arms. And when her hands met his body, she wrapped them tightly around him, feeling his muscles tense as he felt her touch.

He stopped.

"Please…don't leave me." She whispered.

"Konan…" His legs gave way and they both sank to the muddy ground.

She was thankful for the tree's branches hovering above them, blocking most of the raindrops. He, expressionless, held her close to his body, keeping both of them warm. And with her head against his chest, she closed her eyes.

He wasn't going anywhere.

:-:

A drop of rain tried to hold on to the slippery leaf, but loosened it's weak grasp and fell where gravity would pull it.

Konan blinked open her eyes when she felt a drop against her forehead.

_Where am I?_ She thought, lifting her head up to look around.

The memories flooded her mind in an instant, and she found herself propped against a tree trunk, a soft tune playing in her head. The melody sounded so familiar, playing over the pattering of the rain. But where had it come from?

And then she remembered.

It was the song that she used to sing, the song that all the Amegakure kids used to sing before…

Before everything turned into hell.

It was then she realized that the song wasn't playing in her head, and she turned to gaze at her partner. He was laying on the ground with an arm over his eyes, his velvety voice humming the melody perfectly. A small tear streaked down his face, and his voice cracked ever so slightly. It smoothed out as he repeated the tune. Another tear followed and the melody stopped abruptly. He sat up slowly, his back facing the blue-haired teen.

Konan realized that her eyes were stinging, their own tears threatening to spill out. "Pein…" She whispered, crawling over to put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and wouldn't meet her amber orbs.

"Pein…" She repeated, wrapping her arms around him.

And this time, he didn't refuse. He turned around, burying his face in Konan's wet hair. The teen didn't hold back his pain anymore. He couldn't, it was all too much. Everything that he had been through, came out in his choked sobs as the blue-haired teen hugged him tightly, rubbing her hand soothingly against his back. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pushed back her stubborn tears.

She had to be strong, had to be…for him.

Pein's crying ceased to muffled sobs as the blue-haired teen reluctantly released him.

"Tell me what's wrong," She begged him, looking him in the eyes with a caring gaze, "Please…"

He let out a shaky breath and chewed on his lip adorably, "I'm sorry…it's just that…when I saw that little boy trip, it reminded me so much of my childhood. Only that I didn't have anyone there to catch me when I fell, to correct me from the wrongdoing…I didn't have anyone to…" Tears began to stream down his pierced face once again. "Love me."

The words came out in choked sobs, and he wiped angrily at his tears before continuing. "I didn't know what was right, and I stole to live. Life was a living hell. I received glares from everyone, until I met the Akatsuki and became their group leader. The gang caused too much trouble and Hanzo, the head of Amegakure, kicked us out. Konoha accepted us and my gang, but still, all I got from everyone was a cold-hearted glare. But then…I met you." His body was wracked with sobs, but he forced himself to go on. "I knew you were different from the moment I saw you. You didn't glare at me, but instead, you accepted me kindly. You drew out my emotions, the ones I never thought I had. And before I knew it…I…I…" He mouth wouldn't let another word exit, and his eyes averted her amber gaze.

"Pein…" She whispered as she gathered him into her arms and held his head to her chest, resting her chin on his forehead.

:-:

He gazed at her, searching for a reaction as he sat up and wiped the last of his tears away.

She smiled weakly, blinking through the rain as he pulled her up into an awkward stand. She was lost in his lavender swirls, emptied of their pain…finally. Her porcelain cheeks tainted themselves with a light blush when he placed his hands on her waist, gently.

"I love you."

The words exited her mouth before she can grasp them. She seemed surprised for a moment, but meets his piercing gaze boldly. He leaned forward, and she closed her eyes. Then, it happened.

Their lips meet, their eyes close, and their hearts accelerate. She swings her arms around his neck, running her hands through his spiky hair. He runs a hot tongue across her lip, smiling at her shivering reaction, but she doesn't open up for him. He smirks and tries again, this time, she sticks her tongue out, a simple tease. He takes it in his mouth and sucks, receiving a moan as the kiss grows passionate, tongues battling fiercely.

But soon, a little too soon, they pull away for air, gasping with reddened faces and he presses his lips to her's again, a light peck.

"I love you." He whispers to her and smiles, a real smile.

(A/N: Okay…so that's it for this chapter(: Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. O-O I'm working on a new story right now(: Anyways…I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW xD and tell me if I should continue this story.)


	7. Lovely Angel

Lovely Angel

Hello, my dear readers :D I've decided to finally upload a new chapter!(: Also, I'm going to change my penname from sakurablossomsun to OrigamiAngel(: Thanks to Sapphire-sama Dreamer xD So…enjoy and REVIEW(:

Pein: She doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Thanks.

Chapter 7:

LOVELY ANGEL

Pein wasn't his usual self as he walked down the street with his gang. He lagged behind, fumbling with the bundle of snowy roses in his hand, looking down at his feet. The orange-haired teen was clothed in a brand new black suit with a blue rose in the breast pocket. His head shot up when he felt an arm being placed around his shoulder. Sasori looked at him with a reassuring smile, "Pein, it's alright. She loves you; anyone can tell, even the dense-headed Deidara."

"I heard that, un!"

"You were meant to." Sasori lifted his head to reply, but quickly replaced it before moving on, "Nothing will go wrong."

Kakuzu snickered, "Who knew the emotion-deadened Pein would be so nervous over a girl?"

"She's a fucking _hot _bitch, and that fucking makes a difference." The Jashinist countered, running a hand through his slick hair.

Pein only glared before replying, "Shut up, Hidan." He looked ahead, suddenly realizing that they had already reached the front of the school. His heart beat rapidly, threatening to break out of his well-toned chest. It's hard to believe three days had passed since _that_ afternoon in the rain. Only twenty-four hours ago, his friends had noticed how close it was to Prom Night, so they gratefully invited Pein to their home that night. All to get him ready for this.

:~:

Konan stood nervously with her group of friends. She couldn't help but admire everyone. Sakura's pale green dress, falling to her ankles, matched her bright-colored eyes. Her make-up newly done, and pink hair soft from all the hours of conditioning. Temari was just as dazzling. She had a light pink dress that reached her knees, exposing her bare legs. Her blond hair was down, hanging around her shoulders, a small pink bow attached in it. Hinata stood quietly, blushing as she spotted Naruto. Her long hair was curled so it bounced around her shoulders. Her pale, lavender eyes complimented her long, yet simple dress, which was of the same color. It dropped to her ankles in a long satiny waterfall. Meanwhile, Tenten had worn a pink dress as well. It was paler and longer than Temari's, but it puffed out below her waist, bouncing when she moved. Her brown hair was down, a beautiful shuriken clip attached to it. Her chocolate eyes were embroidered by a dark mascara, making them have even more depth than they already did. Konan could only wish she looked like them, but she knew that wasn't coming true anytime soon.

"Oh, Konan! Stop admiring everyone else! You look gorgeous!" The rosette exclaimed, causing the other girls to murmur in agreement. The blue-haired girl only blushed and looked toward the ground. Temari spoke up, "I'm sure Pein will love it!" The girl seemed rather glad to have the orange-haired teen as Konan's new boyfriend. The blue-haired teen pondered for a while. The girls used to detest Pein, wanting to send him to hell whenever they were given the chance. So much has changed in only three days.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt warm arms gently wrap around her from behind and heard a familiar voice whisper softly in her ear, "You look beautiful." Pein. She knows his voice anywhere. Konan smiled, putting a hand to the side of his head and tilting her own to kiss his cheek. He let go of her and handed her a bouquet of white roses. She gasped, taking them gently and holding them up to her nose to inhale the scent. Through all of her surprise, she managed to force out a small noise. Pein tilted his head to the side, confused. Konan giggled; he looked so adorable! She smiled, "I love them."

He smiled too. Oh, it was so beautiful, his smile, it was so real now. She leaned closer to him, filling in the space between them as she kissed him full on the mouth. He slid his tongue against his. Too soon, the teen pulled away from her when he heard a soft _ahem _behind him.

"Pein, let me please advise you to take your girlfriend," Hidan began sweetly, but ended up yelling the last words, "AND GET A FUCKING ROOM IF YOU PLAN ON CONTINUING!"

Pein chuckled, "Nah, we're fine. But thanks for the advice."

Hidan grumbled something unheard and started off. Konan poked Pein in the side softly before asking, "Umm, are we going to stay out here all night, or are we going into the gym with everyone else?"

Pein sighed, taking the blue-haired teen by the hand and taking her into the gym. They were met by soft music and the swaying of many couples. Soon, the two teens joined the others on the dance floor and swayed to the slow music. Pein looked at Konan.

She was so beautiful. Her silk dress, covered in a thin, lacy mesh, fell in a layered cascade to her ankles. The color was the lightest blue he had ever seen. It seemed to glow faintly, even in the light. Her smooth skin so perfect, it was a copy of glass. Her indigo hair still held his one gift: a paper rose. He couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her forehead, wanting protect her from all the danger in the world. She was so perfect. An angel.

:~:

They danced for two hours, taking the occasional breaks to the restrooms, and sometimes for a cool refreshment. Pein, who was getting tired from all the noise in the gym, took Konan by the hand and lead her outside to the school's rose garden. They sat down by the marble fountain, savoring the sound of the water falling into the pool. A large, marble rose was located in the middle of the fountain, the water falling out around it, creating a delicate waterfall. The moonlight reflected off the water, only making everything more beautiful. Konan put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Konan?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you pick me?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes, confused.

He rephrased his question, "Why did you pick me when you had the chance with every guy in the school?"

"Because, Pein, I love you." Came her soft reply.

"Then, can you hold something for me?"

"Sure."

"Hold out your hand."

The blue-haired teen stretched out her hand, waiting curiously. Pein put his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. He leaned forward and planted a kissed on her forehead, whispering, "Don't let go."

She replied, "I won't."

A smile found it's way to his lips. However, the small hand-holding promise was broken when Konan shivered. Pein plied her fingers open reluctantly and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her cold body in his arms. She cuddled up to his chest, savoring his warmth while he rested his chin on her head, rocking her back and forth. Back and forth. The comfortable rhythm caused her to close her eyes, heaving a loud sigh. Silence blanketed them. When -

"Pein?" Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered.

"No." He shook his head.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then ask, silly." She smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Fine. How much do you love me?" He tickled her, a grin growing wider on his face when he heard her giggle. She moved around, turning her body so that she sat facing him, pulling the expensive dress up to swing her legs around his waist, gasping when her feet fell into the cool water in the fountain. She poked his chest, keeping her finger there.

"Pein," She said in as-a-matter-of-factly, "I love you more than you can ever imagine. My love for you is greater than the number of stars in this galaxy. Do you know why?" After he shook his head, she went on, "Because you are the sweetest person in the universe, and…." She began to count her fingers, "You're handsome, lovely, kind, cool, beautiful, strong, and protective."

He looked confused, "Beautiful?"

"Yes," Konan put her forehead to his, "You are beautiful. A beautiful God."

He smiled again and whispered, "If I'm a beautiful God, then you are my beautiful angel." Before she had a chance to reply, he had already pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer, if it was even possible still. She swung her hands around his neck, running her hands through his hair, pulling at it when he bit her bottom lip. She granted him immediate access, pressing her tongue against his. He explored every corner of her mouth, massaging until moans spilled out of her. His hands ran up her thighs, urged on by her shivers and gasps. However, their heated make-out session was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Umm…. It's…time…to go." Sasori's voice announced, stopping every few words. Sounds of his feet shuffling around on the floor warned the two teens of his feeling of awkwardness. "I'm…going to…leave…you two…here. Sorry."

Konan sent a death glare towards the red-head, thankful for the darkness of the night. The only person there to see was Pein, of course. He chuckled at her expression, purposefully giving her cheek a sloppy, wet kiss. She turned her glare towards him. He put on a cat-like smirk, making Konan tremble with a fit of giggles. The orange-haired teen tried to give the girl a more kiss to the lips, but instead, he lost his balance and fell backwards into the fountain, taking her with him. Only a loud splash and an irritated "Pein!" was heard before laughter filled the air. After the hysterics ceased, Konan tried to get up, but was pulled back down by strong arms. Her lips crashed into Pein's, making it even harder to get up with his tongue pressing everywhere. She gave up and kissed him back. Life can become so much more difficult with this.

:~:

The two teens walked along the dirt path two hours later, soaking wet. The fountain…was sand-dry. Konan's dress, totally ruined. Pein's suit was in the same state. The orange-haired teen peeked side-ways at the girl, admiring her ability to stay beautiful even in the messiest times. He closed the distance between them slowly, sliding a wet arm around her waist while whispering, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and turned to whisper back, "You're handsome." Pein looked up at the sky and stopped in his tracks.

"The stars are out tonight."

"Yes, they are." They stood there for a while, staring up at the dark sky in a comfortable silence.

"They're lovely." She said softly.

"You are more. You're an angel." He kissed her gently. "My angel, to be exact. My lovely angel."

"You're a god. My lovely god." She aroused a chuckle from him. "I love you, Pein. So much."

"I love you so much, too."

Their lips meet passionately.

**(A/N): I'm sorry, but that's it! It's really short T_T I'll be changing my penname to OrigamiAngel. So here it is, my last chapter of Lovely Angel. Thanks for all of your support! Please review! :D**


End file.
